kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Uro
Lord Uro (ウロ様, Uro-sama) is a peaceful god that originally owned the forest now known as Karasumori. He is always accompanied by his servant, Mamezo. Lord Uro now lives in a hidden dimension, located in the Colorless Swamp. Appearance Lord Uro is large, round, covered in brown fur, has clawed hands and feet, and a tail similar to a beaver's. He wears a white and blue-spotted kimono and a large straw hat. A small tuft of his fur pokes through the center of the hat, and this is where Mamezo usually sits. Personality Lord Uro remains relaxed and easygoing no matter what the situation. His two main concerns at any time appear to be eating and sleeping. Any other matters of importance are almost always conveyed through his ever-present servant Mamezo. He tends to show compassion to Kekkaishi who are in great need of his help, which began the tradition of Kekkaishi repairing his "bed" whenever it breaks. History Over 400 years ago, Lord Uro was the land lord of an area, and slept in a deep forest at the center of it. One day, a Kekkaishi approached him in tears, begging for the use of the land and its power. In return, he offered to create a better home for Lord Uro. Enticed by the offer and moved by the Kekkaishi's heartfelt plea, Lord Uro agreed to turn over the forest to him. In this way, the forest that would become Karasumori came into the hands of Tokimori Hazama. Since then, Lord Uro has resided in the Colorless Swamp on the outskirts of Karasumori, sleeping in the "bed" that Karasumori's first guardian made for him. Whenever the bed breaks, Lord Uro ventures into Karasumori to seek the aid of a current Kekkaishi. Shigemori Sumimura views the repair of the god's bed as being one of a Kekkaishi's important dutiesKekkaishi anime, Episode 16, because while Karasumori itself is ruled by another power, Lord Uro still rules the surrounding areaKekkaishi anime, Episode 39, and without his generosity, Karasumori would not exist. It is stated that the bed usually breaks every 100 years, but at the time of the story, it broke only 50 years later, causing some concern as this could be a sign that Karasumori was growing stronger. Plot A mysterious, furry creature appears unexpectedly at Karasumori Academy. Yurina Kanda is the first to see him, and while she is at first startled, she assures herself that Yoshimori will handle the problem. The creature makes his way across the campus, taking any food that he likes from unsuspecting people (who cannot see him). Both Tokine and Yoshimori notice as he passes them, but both quickly lose sight of him. Yoshimori goes up to the roof to take his usual nap, only to find the creature there, sitting calmly. Upon approaching the creature, Yoshimori is blocked by a small, green being known as Mamezo, who angrily tells Yoshimori that he should be more respectful of Lord Uro. Unimpressed, Yoshimori warns Lord Uro to leave as he would any other harmless Ayakashi, and promptly goes to sleep right there. He wakes up hours later, only to find both Lord Uro and Mamezo still there. Mamezo explains that Lord Uro has come seeking the aid of a Kekkaishi, and they accompany him home. Shigemori welcomes Lord Uro as an honored guest, and even has Shuji prepare a feast. Shigemori tells Yoshimori that as a Kekkaishi, it is his duty to repair Lord Uro's bed. Yoshimori is somewhat intimidated by Lord Uro, but they manage to bond over doughnuts. Without warning, Lord Uro shares a memory of Tokimori Hazama asking for ownership of the land, and Yoshimori realizes this is an excellent chance to learn more about Karasumori, but Lord Uro falls asleep before he can ask. The next day, Yoshimori, Shigemori, and Lord Uro set out for his home, the Colorless Swamp. Once there, Lord Uro opens a portal in a lake and jumps into it. Yoshimori gets a final warning from Shigemori and follows. Once inside, Yoshimori finds that Lord Uro's bed appears to be a floating, vine-covered sphere. Inside, however, it is an empty space, save for a cracked box in the center. Yoshimori realizes he must repair the box and does so. Lord Uro immediately enters the bed, activating the barrier, which gradually begins to overwhelm Yoshimori, but he refuses to leave, demanding answers about Karasumori. Mamezo warns him that staying too long may cause Yoshimori to lose his mind, and finally has to toss him out. Yoshimori momentarily cannot recall anything, but Shigemori drags him out of the lake, and his memory returns. Yoshimori begins to realize that the legend of Karasumori may not be true.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 17 Powers & Abilities Nature Manipulation: Lord Uro is able to manipulate nature with ease. He is most often seen impacting plant life, either leaving a trail of thick moss wherever he walks, or causing flowering plants to sprout up, fully grown, overnight. This appears to be his way of returning all of the food that he "borrows" during his trips into Karasumori (he even gives Mao a live chicken to replace the fried chicken lunch that he took from her). Relationships Kekkaishi Despite rarely ever making contact with them, Lord Uro remains on good terms with the nearby Kekkaishi families. Older Kekkaishi treat him as an honored guest, and while younger ones tend to be alarmed by his initial appearance (as they do not sense his presence until he is very close by), they eventually relax in the face of his simple nature. Trivia *The word "Uro" (様) means like, kind, and appearance. *His favorite food is doughnuts. References Navigation Category:Guardian Deity Category:Male Characters